Eternal Cycle
by Ex Oxide
Summary: If Yuna followed the way all Summoners before her had done it and taken her title as High Summoner...she'd have picked one of her friends to aid her in the Final Summoning and they would have continued the spiral all over again... giantess gts content


She remembered it like it was yesterday even though it was almost ten years ago. Back then she was naïve, thinking it would be simple to save the world. It was a big surprise when yet another life had to be sacrificed in the name of Spira. Tidus volunteered immediately, he would've done anything for Yuna. Kimahri wasn't far behind; Yuna's wish was his command. Auron said nothing though. He looked with a wistful expression away as though something pained him. Yunalesca's words did not seem to surprise him.

It didn't matter though. Everyone wanted to be the one but only she was chosen. Her reason touched Yuna most and that was why. Everyone cared for Yuna a great deal but she was family. She had a task to complete and would see it through.

She and Yuna did it together; they fought and defeated the summoner's final foe. Before the climatic clash with the monster Yuna made her promise something. "Promise me you won't no matter what…even though I'll already be…please promise me." She had nodded fervently; she didn't want it to happen either for the first High Summoner's words had shaken them both.

Here she was a decade later preparing to renege on her promise. Not like she intended to but Yuna had to know this would happen. In the past all of them had to have resisted. No one would stand idly by as they became this. But true to her word she had tried very hard. She resisted the little voice and told it to shut up numerous times. Even while it wished to craft her form to its own sick image she had stopped it. If Yuna were still alive she would surely recognize her. Everyone would but she wasn't sure that would be a good thing.

She thinks back to her old friends. Though they had traveled together she didn't fit in as much as she'd liked to. But that was to be expected, she was different. They were all different, misfits even if you think about it. Tidus and his claim to be from Zanarkand, Wakka the captain of the sorriest blitzball team in the league, broken horn Kimahri outcast from the rest of the Ronso…nonetheless her difference was a gap not well bridged. That is not important now.

She looks at Bevelle still far away. They were the ones who were responsible for the destruction of Home. That had happened and there was nothing she could do, Yevonites sanctioned by Bevelle from Guadosalaam had come and destroyed the Al Behd home. She could still hear the screams of her comrades. She wanted to lash out so badly, to stop them but could not. As she and the survivors fled the massacre she had felt a profound sense of sadness as their souls roamed the world unsent.

Today would be their day. She would strike back for them. The little voice inside her head agreed. They would have their revenge. Freshly emerged from the sea soaking wet as though an immense deity of the ocean she strode toward the holy capital where the shrieking would begin again. Goddess she was not and nobody was fooled. They still cried out at her approach. A demon that has taken a pretty form still is a demon that they knew.

Looking around at her surroundings she could see everything was so much smaller. Though she was not celestial she certainly felt so. As she walked she remembered more of ten years ago, her former life. How she and all people lived in mortal fear of the great beast and how it truly was all-powerful. Nothing could stop it but the Final Summoning and that only for a time. Now she was the juggernaut and nothing could stop her. Vengeance on Bevelle would be hers and then she would quit, Yunie would understand she thinks. She did good waiting all this time but she had her limits. She would do this then stop and wait for the next summoner to come forward and do her in that way-

She stops. She hadn't been watching where she was going and something had crunched underfoot. She lifts her foot and checks what it was. A travel agency, Rin had done a lot of expanding in this time. It had given way just like that though. It made her chuckle, not much on quality labor was Rin focused was he? She smiled because it was kind of funny and continued on.

Only taking two steps further before another building bit the dust under her sole. This an inn competing for business with the smashed establishment. She smiled again; it was almost fun to flatten stuff.

Looking down again she could see terrified folk in what was left of the village stare up at her. Some were screaming and pointing at her other foot. She lifted it and saw that it had been resting on a row of huts. She hadn't even felt those but many had as she noted the dense concentration of pyreflies rising from the area. Though she realized what she had just done and somewhere inside felt really bad she couldn't stop herself from smiling again. For some reason it made her feel better.

Then she realized it. That's why it had killed so wantonly. Just for kicks. As much as she didn't want to the rest of the village found itself beneath her as she lay down and got comfortable. Now she could feel them under her straining to escape. It made her tingle and she shuddered with an innocent giggle. Looking at the sky she remembered it was a long way to Bevelle and that didn't bode well for the rest of Spira.

She didn't take particular care to wipe out everything she came across but still cut a swath of destruction as wide as any hurricane. Now at the borders of the holy city with hundreds dead and untold others confused and befuddled from being in her proximity as her toxin did its work she stopped. Inside she was in turmoil. How could she do this? It was evil with no question so why? Her answer came from the little voice inside.

Not so much in words did it explain that she is not who or what she used to be. That the affairs of humans, Al Behd, even her former self were of no consequence now. What she had said ten years ago was not important. What she had done in the name of Spira was also irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was that she and the little voice were becoming one.

She supposed it was right. If she were who she claimed to be she would never do what she had so effortlessly done. All those people crushed without a care, stories ended before they could even become footnotes in Spira's circular history. If she was what she used to be then she would still have a heart. After all what creature would kill man, woman, and child without a bit of remorse? Her best guess was her heart was still in her original body. In Zanarkand when Yunalesca tore her life from it to create Yuna's Final Aeon it turned to stone as any fayth did. That statue still stood and inside it her heart resided.

Standing outside the gates of the seat of all religious power on the planet she was beginning to have second thoughts though. What she had done to get here would be nothing compared to what would happen once she stepped over that tiny wall. Thousands would perish and so many were innocent of any wrongdoing in the incident so long ago. She was rethinking it; there was no way it would be worth it. Too many would die meaninglessly to satisfy her immature rage.

The little voice didn't seem to mind the thought. It wanted to attack Bevelle there was no doubt. It pointed out that many soldiers had already shown up and were attacking her. Why shouldn't we hit them back? It seemed to propose. She hadn't even paid them any mind. The attacks didn't bother her in the slightest.

She wasn't having it, she decided. There had been enough carnage. Too many had met their end by her today. She could fly couldn't she? She'd fly back to the sea and hide deep in the depths where no one would bother her. She lifted off and began to float back the way she came. For some reason though she wasn't making much progress. It was almost as if she stopped moving.

Sure enough she wasn't. She was just floating there hanging in the sky. The military had followed and were continuing their fruitless campaign. Their magicians had stepped forward now and magic was having no effect. The little voice wouldn't let her go. It was dead set on having her annihilate the capital. Then suddenly she stopped floating. She landed hard and tremors were felt for miles as she fell to her hands and knees in the middle of the army.

She was shocked as several thousand more people's lives ended abruptly. Even more so to hear herself laughing again. The sound chilled the other soldiers to the bone while it chipped away at her remaining humanity. Terror was rising from them in palpable waves now, their faces twisted in abject fear of her of what she had become. She reveled in their dread because it didn't matter how hard she tried, people would die if she moved. So instead of struggling with it she gives in and flops down on the rest of the militia compressing them under her body as well unable to suppress her newfound glee.

A few hundred miles away in a forgotten decimated metropolis the statue of Rikku loses its power and becomes an empty rock as her soul leaves it. Yunalesca watches knowingly because the cycle anew with it reborn as always through what destroyed it. In Bevelle Sin is giving its residents no reprieve. The incarnation of devastation a colossal cutie in cutoff jeans and a midriff shirt.


End file.
